The Official Report on Pure Blood Titans
by mimetrix
Summary: Scientist and Doctors of the Military within the walls, break down the information on what is known on titan shifters. The known biology of what is classified as Pure Blooded titans from the land of Rhea and the effects of the different bloodlines is observed and examined alongside Eldian soldiers. This is a side to the Fanfic Attack on Titan: Pure and The Story of Keith
1. The Introduction

The Official Report on Pure Blood Titans

Isaac Tulp, Anna Tulp, and Hange Zoe

Introduction

In a world where we fear for our lives against titans we have developed the understanding that the titans themselves are in fact human beings. As mentioned in the official report on Titan Shifters, the person in question resides within the nape of the titan's neck. They have a full range of mobility and have the capability of pulling oneself part way out of the titan while still remaining attached by the muscle structures of the neck. However how these titan shifters are capable of achieving such power is not fully known yet. What is known is that in order to become a shifter, one must inject themselves with a specific serum. This serum will cause a change within the user to the mindless titans that we know and fear. How a shifter is able to convert back into a person is simple. The person injected with this serum must consume a person who has already obtained the power. Once they have consumed the user, they themselves will revert back to a normal person with the difference of having this unique power. As stated in the report "Ragako" it was discovered that the titans that are currently residing outside of the walls, are in fact humans who had fallen victim to the usage of the serum and has failed to consume a titan shifter.

Pure blooded titans are different. They are born with the power already within their systems. They do not need a serum of any kind and therefore are exempted from ever being in a mindless distorted state. Their blood is completely pure of any chemicals that is believed to be composed within the serums. It can be considered that pure blooded titans are a unique species all on their own. A relative to the human species.

In the line of work, we have so far only come across two known titan shifters. Their identities will remain unknown for their own safety. They will only be defined as A and B, with A being the female subject and B being the male. According to both of the subjects, they are one of the last known pure blooded shifters in the world. The whereabouts of any others are currently unknown.

Both titans have unique abilities that are special within the bloodline. These abilities are quite similar to some of the known titan shifters that have been recorded. Further evidence suggest that there is a possibility that the serum is created from that of a pure blooded titan's spinal fluid. However, the rest of the contents are unknown and therefore cannot be recreated without further analysis. (Zoë, 850)


	2. The Observation

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"The Official Report on Pure Blood Titans/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Isaac Tulp, Anna Tulp, and Hange Zoe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Observation/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPure blooded titans like just like normal humans. It can be easy to understand how one might not know that a person is one or not. The distinguishing differences are only noticeable if the titan wishes it. For example, a pure blooded titan will go about their lives doing the same thing that everyone else around them are doing. However, in a circumstance that puts them in a dangerous situation can spark a flight or fight response. They will then change into a titan form upon pure instinct to either fight or flee from the area./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSubject A has stated that this was the initial discovery of her own power. Upon being at a very, very young age, she was placed in a situation that she was unable to control. She responded to the problem by changing into a form that would allow her to escape from the scene without receiving any damage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSubject B was different, he was taught about his powers at around the same age. His parents had instructed him and he was capable of gaining full control of his abilities at a very young age. It was all natural to him and with guidance he was able to understand what he was capable of./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSubject A was unlucky unfortunately. She had no one to guide her through her transformations and was left to figure things out on her own. To this day she is still learning of the full extent of her abilities. Subject A is the pure blooded titan that we will be working with the most./p 


	3. The Data Analysis

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"The Official Report on Pure Blood Titans/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Isaac Tulp, Anna Tulp, and Hange Zoe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Data Analysis/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs we have seen, there are different titan shifters with unique properties that give them their powers. In the case of the pure blooded titans, these powers are common among them. Each pure blooded titan has a different form that they are able to choose depending on their situation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen a titan shifter shifts they are encased with a flash of lightening. In that lightening the blood from their wounds is used to create a separate body that will encase the shifter. Once in this body they will then be able to control it as a titan. (Pixis, Zoë, Berner, 850). However, as a pure blooded titan, they are encased in a tornado like formation that will allow them to grow. This formation is only used when they are going from a human state to a titan state, and not from one titan form to another. The properties of this formation is still to be researched. What we do know is that the formation itself is a result of the subject breathing in deeply and focusing on shifting. This can be a relation to an ancient power that resides in all of the pure blooded titans. Although only theorized at this time and not confirmed on whether or not that is the case. We do know however that upon recent research the formation is actually steam. It can be theorized that the amount of steam that rises from their body is extreme and in vast quantities given the fact they are transforming from a small state to a far larger one. As for the tornado like formation, it can be assumed that the formation is created from the natural movements of the shifter such as breathing along with the natural forces such as wind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTheir natural state is the state in which they appear to be normal. The only difference is their increased stature. As a pure blooded titan, this is what separates them the most from other titan shifters. They have the capabilities of increasing their size but remain undistorted or disfigured in any way. In both cases for our subjects, the y can only shift organic materials and minimal inorganic materials. Articles of clothing that carry the subject's scent and some particles of their DNA such as skin are able to change along with the subject. Inorganic materials, such as chains and other materials are unable to shift with the subject as they are unable to fully maintain sample of DNA as well as organic materials. However, since inorganic materials such as buttons on a jacket or a zipper are surrounded by organic materials, they are able to shift alongside the organic materials. This has been tested with both subjects trying to change while wearing vertical maneuvering equipment. Upon their initial change, the equipment broke off from their leather harnesses and fell to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanOne of their formations will be referred to as the muscled formation. This is a form that can be noted on two known titan shifters; the Female Titan and the Colossal Titan. (Zoë Berner 850). In regular circumstances a skilled user, such as Subject B, has the ability to strengthen their muscles substantial giving them tremendous strength and agility. The skin burns in a few spots which enable the muscles to over grow on top of the skin. In the case of Subject A, the muscle that grows also grows over top of their clothes which creates some distortion and therefore can result in complications depending on what they wear. This is the result on an unskilled pure blood who doesn't have full control over their power. Subject B focuses on the direction of the muscles and makes it so that they only grow underneath his clothes. Although his muscle growth can be constricted given what he wears, he is able to use his muscles to their fullest potential and release powerful forces./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA third form that pure blooded titans share is known as the armored form. Much like the Armored Titan, this form encases the user in a bone structure for defence. This form must be used while using their muscle form. This form cannot be used with any other. This is due to the bone structure this is created overtop of the muscles. Bones from their skeletal structure pokes out from the exposed muscles. Once a small amount is exposed in various regions of their bodies, they create a plate. This plate acts as a strong style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt takes thirty seconds for the subject to create the many plate structures. This form is the hardest on the body for the user. They cannot retain the usage of this form for very long as they must maintain the armor as well as the muscle strength./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhile in the armored form they are limited to certain movements due to the structures of the plates. Their speed is diminished as well as their flexibility. While in this form, they are unable to twist their bodies around easily due to the collision of armored plates preventing them from doing so./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIn relation to the hardening technique that was discovered, we related it to the findings we have observed with Subject A. (Zoë Berner 850) The Female Titan had encased her human self in a crystal that was stronger than any material we were able to obtain. To this day she is unable to be reached within the crystal. Subject A, had shown that they had the capability of creating the crystal structure after a response she had in her sleep. Eren Yeager had obtained a hardening ability of his own. However the hardening technique was more rock like rather than crystal. By comparing Subject A and B, we were able to learn that this was a gender specific trait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"The initial hardening technique was common practice for women to use when being threatened. They would create a buildup of sweat and solidify it into the crystal structure. This structure would place them into a cocoon until they decided it was time to release themselves. To break themselves free they would increase their body temperature and create steam which would release the sweat from their cocoon state. However, this steam must be created by the pure blood themselves and not from an outside source./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"In the case for men with their rock like hardening it was often used as a defence mechanism to create barriers. Although used much like the armored form, select portions of their body can be hardened for both attack and defence. However, if one were to choose to harden their entire body, then they would remain as a stone statue until they released themselves in the steam that they create from the increase of their body heat. The heat and steam would cause the layer of skin that was hardened to break down and turn to rubble. Almost a snake shedding its skin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"The final notable form that the subject possess is what is called a beast form, or animal form. In this form, the bodies become distorted, much like the titans beyond the walls. In both cases, muscles and skin grow over their clothes as their bodies distort in shape. Their arms become stretched longer than normally as they grow long black claws. The claws are fairly sharp much like that of a feline. They either grow longer canine teeth, or all of their teeth become sharp and large. Their legs and feet are distorted to that of a dog, forcing them to walk with their knees bent. The bend in their knees also caused them to slouch considerably. However this distort gives them the great advantage of being able to jump higher and farther./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Along with their physical changes they also have changes to their senses. In this form their sense of hearing, smell, and sight are all increased. Visions can also be increased while in darker areas. Unfortunately due to a birth defect for Subject B, they are unable to achieve the increased sense of sight. They are unable to see well in normal circumstances./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Pure blooded titans have an incredible healing rate. A rate much faster than humans. They are able to heal broken bones in the matter of a four hours, eight if the break is severe. When testing the healing rate, a small incision was made on the palm of Subject A's hand. Steam rose from the wound as blood evaporate from the sight. The bleeding stopped and the wound was fully healed in fifteen seconds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"If the pure blooded titan was to be struck with a sword or other object, the wound would have to repair any vital part first before fully closing. If any bones were broken the healing rate would be decreased. A wound resulting from a stabbing can heal within a half hour to an hour depending on the severity of the wound./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"When a pure blood titan loses a limb or other body part, it can take up to a full day to fully grow the part back depending on how big. Cutting the arm below the elbow can take a full day where as a finger can regrow in the matter of a few hours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Titan shifters are only able to shift once they have been wounded. Pure Blooded titans are different in the sense that if a wound is sever enough, they are unable to shift entirely. If a pure blooded titan receives a massive wound as a titan, their time as a titan is diminished drastically and the wound remains as they revert back. This can be observed with a case that Subject A had to undergo. She was kidnapped and slashed with a sword several times preventing her from shifting into a titan just to be able to heal. If a pure blooded titan is wounded enough times in one attack, it is possible to kill them due to blood loss and over use of energy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"However, if a pure blooded titan were to receive several wounds at once, their mind will ultimately start healing the vital part of their bodies that are injured. This parts include important arteries, organs and the like. With enough focus, the pure blooded titan has the capability to bypass their own mind and heal a specific part of their body and nothing else. For example, if a pure blooded titan were to lose a limb and then be proceeded to be stabbed in the leg then they are able to focus all of their energy on healing the wound on the leg and the leg only or just re-growing their arm. If something were to be lodged within the pure blooded titan such as a weapon of some kind and remained in their body, then they are unable to heal the wound at all causing them to bleed out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs mentioned before, each titan has a unique ability that only resides in their family's bloodline. In the case of Subject A, she has the unique ability of the mind. Her ability allows her to control the minds of other for a brief amount of time. She can't make them doing anything unwillingly drastic. Her powers only allow her to manipulate the mind enough to have the subject either forget a memory, disclose information that they only know, or move within eyesight of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSubject A's unique mind ability is also proven useful when it comes to regular titans. She can draw them in closer to her and create a pack mentality like that of a wolf. By pure intimidation and strength she can control how they behave towards their surroundings. Her abilities are limited to the amount of titans she can have under her control and for how long. The more titans she has under her control the less time she will have to control them. For example, if she were to be controlling one titan and directing it, she can control it for up to an hour. Adding a titan would decrease her time limit by approximately ten minutes. Therefore if she were to control six titans at once she may only have them under her control for a minute./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhen interacting with other titan shifters, Subject A has the ability to communicate with them almost telepathically. She can read the brain waves of the shifter's titan. This was proved upon Subject A's initial meet with known titan shifter Eren Yeager. (Smith Ackerman 850). According to Subject A, she has also the capability of mind transfer with a shifter who has the same gift as her. It is unknown whether or not she is able to transfer her own thoughts and feelings, but she has seen memories of a shifter with a power quite similar, if not the same, as hers. Therefore is can be discussed that the serum the shifter was exposed to was in fact of Subject A's bloodline./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe power of mind manipulation has proven unsuccessful against certain groups of people. There is a small handful of normal humans who have a natural resistance to the ability. The reasoning behind this is still unknown. The power cannot be used against other pure blooded titans and titan shifters. Reasoning is also unknown./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSubject B is a different case with his bloodline. Unlike with Subject A's mental strength, Subject B has a unique physical power. He has the capability of growing bone like structures from his body in the form of spikes. This can used for both offensive and defensive maneuvers. Like healing a bone it takes a great deal of energy to grow. His is limited to where he can grow his spikes and how many. He can only grow his bone spike on his arms, hands, and upper body. The max spikes he can have at any given time is four which he will only use in a defensive manner. A single spike can grow in under ten seconds. According to Subject B, if they were to focus solely on the creation of the one spike and nothing else, they can reduce the amount of time it takes to grow by five seconds. Therefore when on the defensive, the five second difference can be proven extremely useful./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTitans have a unique form which is referred to as a hardened or armored form. It restricts some movements that the titans can do. In Subject B's case, they are unable to use their spikes while in this form. They must choose one or the other./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe bone structure of the spikes can be proven breakable when striking certain materials. Like regular bones, it can shatter upon impact with hard rocks or metals. When dealing with enough force it can also break. Like normal bones it takes extra time and energy to heal them and regrow. To regrow or repair a broken spike, it takes the same amount of time it did to create it depending on the amount of damage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSince the bone spikes are just extra growth of his bone structure piercing through his skin, when Subject B is no longer using the spikes, they simply dissolve. Just as how when titans die, the bone itself begins to turn to ash due to the intense heat that it is put under due to the amount of heat that radiates off of the site on his body./p 


	4. The Conclusion

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"The Official Report on Pure Blood Titans/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Isaac Tulp, Anna Tulp, and Hange Zoe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Conclusion/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThere is still much that we do not know about the pure blooded titans. Where they come from and how they came to be is still a mystery. For now they will be classified as their own species that live among the humans./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Further findings are needed to elaborate on the vast world that is out there. To discover other lands where other pure blooded titans may be. Considering how each bloodline of titans has unique properties, there are limitless options as to what they can do./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIn the end all that we know is the relations that they share with current titan shifters that we know of. Comparison between the two beings show that there are common ground by which they both share. This indicates that the transformations that the titan shifters undergo could be a result of experimentations of fluids from pure blooded titans. Although it is hard to obtain spinal fluid from a pure blooded titan at this time, further development in technology will be able to grant us the ability to expand our research beyond what has already been discovered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe vast powers that a pure blooded titan has makes it hard to believe that they are an endangered species. A species on the brink of extinction. How this came to be is unknown. In order to gain this information we need to go out farther into the world and seek out the answers to the questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"References/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanPixis, D., Commander, Zoë, H., Squad Leader, Berner, M. (850). The Battle of Trost. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Eren Yeager/em, 18-25./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSmith, E., Commander and Ackerman, L., Captain (850). Interrogation of the Outsider/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Zoë, H., Squad Leader. (850). The Discovery of the Reiss Line. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Report and Findings of the Titan Serum/em, 15-20./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36.0pt;"Zoë, H., Squad Leader, Berner, M. (850). Titan Shifters/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	5. The Introduction 2

Over the years, new development and changes have been observed on the known titans of Rhea. The titans of Rhea were the first to roam and reside on the land. They were the original people until humans came into contact with them.

The large titans started showing signs of human like structures. Meaning that they started to develop the ability to shift from extreme heights to the normal heights of a human being. For years, the Rheans believed this to be a form of a curse. Recent discoveries show that the curse may have actually been a genetic change.

Rhea went through an incredible history which lead to the declination of the titan population and the increase in the human population. With the remaining titans, the bloodlines merged with humans and continued to do so for many years. Over the recent generations the genetics continued to change and effect the development and the abilities of known titans. Those changes were observed and documented to update the previous findings. abilities of known titans. Those changes were observed and documented to update the previous findings./p


End file.
